


The Nuances of Being a Saiyan

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Intersex, Knotting, Mentions of Heat Cycles, Mentions of impregnation, Other, Saiyans are Intersexed, Seme Goku, Tumblr Prompt, Uke Vegeta, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Prompt: The only way Vegeta can become a Super Saiyan is to have sex with Goku.





	The Nuances of Being a Saiyan

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where Goku is a Latcher and Vegeta bottoms for him.

Vegeta fought against the asteroids plummeting down on the planet he was on. It had been a long time since Vegeta left that mud ball of a planet and searched for extreme environments to train in.

The planet he was currently on was bare and devoid of life; just how he liked it.

"BLAST! WHEN WILL I TRANSFORM?!" He shouted to the emptiness after shooting down a big rock coming right for him. His long life rival had already achieved the transformation and if there was something Vegeta hated it was being left behind.

"Curse you, Kakarot. CURSE YOU!" Vegeta exploded in a ball of blinding light, obliterating all the asteroids before they could touch the rocky floor. "What will it take to beat you?!" The Prince fell to his knees in defeat. His aura dampened into a small glow.

Suddenly, Vegeta's surroundings became quiet. He lifted his face to see a ghostly figure approaching him.

"What-" His first instinct was to fire a ki ball at it, but as it went right through the specter, Vegeta lowered his hand. Obviously, he could not blast the cursed looking thing to oblivion.

"What do you want of me?" He growled.

A disembodied voice appeared in his head, "fear not, my child. I have come to assist you in your quest."

"Quest?" The Prince frowned.

"Your journey to attaining the Super Saiyan transformation."

Vegeta's ears perked up. "And, pray tell, HOW are you going to assist me, ...Spirit?"

"There is a way for you to achieve the change. A sure way you can reach a higher level of power."

Vegeta sneered and let out an exasperated huff, "speak, demon, you shall not have me waiting much longer!"

The specter smiled a wide smile and explained to the Prince of all Saiyans how he could attain Super Saiyan.

 

 

Goku was busy, hurrying to finish his dinner. He had received a call from his former rival to meet at sundown at their usual sparring place. While the time was odd, Goku didn't question his prince and hastily got ready to leave.

"Goku-sa, yer gonna choke if ya eat that fast!"

"Mmmf- I 'ave t' go, Chi." Goku said around a mouthful and swallowed. "Vegeta called. Told me to meet him at our sparrin' place. I've never sparred in the dark before!" He apologized to his wife for the mess and thanked for his food before rushing out his humble dwelling and setting flight to the meeting spot.

 

Vegeta was already there, waiting. He stood on one of the few mountains that still survived their battles and watched as the sun quietly disappeared in the horizon.

"Hmph. Took you long enough." Vegeta didn't even turn to look at the newcomer.

Goku touched down next to the smaller Saiyan and scratched the back of his head, "eheheh. Chichi prepared dinner and I couldn't miss out on that!"

The Prince turned to look at his former rival and blushed ever so slightly.

"You ok, 'Geeta?" Goku observed his friend's guarded expression and tension in his body. "Ya look like a pig ready to go into the slaughter!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT, KAKAROT?!"

"EHHH?! Not at all!" Goku put out his hands and waved them in a placating manner, "yer as trim and fit as you always have been..."

"Spit it out, Kakarot." Vegeta noticed the sudden pause in his rival's sentence.

"Well- Yer more muscular than when I met ya the first time."

The two Saiyans remained in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and witnessing the last tendril of light disappearing in the distance.

"Soooo~" Goku started and nudged his partner.

"So _what?"_ Vegeta replied.

"Are we gonna spar?"

"..."

"Vegeta? Yer actin' weird."

"We are not going to spar."

"EH?! Ya called me t' meet ya all the way over here, at night, only t' tell me we ain't gonna fight?"

"Watch your tongue, third class. This is as difficult for me as it will be for you."

"Huh?" Like a curious puppy would, Goku leaned his head to the side with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Close your eyes."

"Oh! Are we gonna meditate?"

"Just close your eyes, baka!"

Goku flinched and closed his eyes, awaiting further instructions.

"Sit down."

The taller warrior got in a cross-legged position. Vegeta let out a puff of air and approached the other. He got really close. Close enough to almost bring their lips together.

Goku frowned and opened one eye just a tad. As soon as he saw how close Vegeta was he shouted and fell back, putting a few feet between them.

"WHA- WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!"

"I told you to keep your eyes closed!" Vegeta retorted.

"That wouldna made a difference!"

"Grrr- WHY ARE YOU SO INEPT?!" Vegeta shouted to the darkening sky.

"Were ya gonna kiss me?!" Goku said in a high pitched voice.

The Prince ran a hand down his face and looked back at his former enemy, "I told you this would be difficult."

"Why did ya wanna kiss me?!"

"That is not your concern."

"IT TOTALLY IS MY CONCERN!"

Vegeta growled and blasted a mountain nearby to smithereens. Goku watched wide eyed.

"Vegeta- Are ya ok?" He got up from the dusty ground.

The Prince sighed, "n-no. I am not."

"Why dontcha tell me what's goin' on?"

"I would not know how to explain it in a way you would understand."

Goku frowned, _"try me."_ He gritted out.

Vegeta looked at the angry expression on his rival's face. His plan would fall; he would never get to become Super Saiyan by having sex with another Saiyan.

"I-"

Goku's frown deepened.

Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I want to become a Super Saiyan-"

Goku did a double take, "wh- WHAT'S STOPPING YA?"

"SILENCE! This is hard enough for me to explain without your constant interruptions!"

"FINE!" Goku sat down cross-legged again and crossed his arms as well. He waited for Vegeta to continue.

"There is a way I can reach Super Saiyan if I have... Sex. With you."

"WHAT?!" Goku face planted.

"Just listen to me! I am not going to go into details, but I need to know if you can knot me."

Goku tilted his face, "Wh- Ya mean tie ya up?"

"No! I mean- It's a Saiyan thing."

"Please explain, cuz I ain't doin' nothin' with ya without understandin' _how_  I can help ya." Goku still wore his frown.

"Fine! There was a type of Saiyan that could impregnate another. They were called 'Latchers'. They would be able to form a 'knot' with the head of their dick and create a connection inside a Saiyan's womb that would last several minutes. Of course, the receiver, usually a Locker, had to be in his heat so impregnation is not an issue right now. The issue is, I must find out if you are a Latcher. If you are, you are able to fuck me and create this knot inside.

"Now, when this happens, the Latcher can give another Saiyan a power boost by pulling on this connection. It does something to the receiving Saiyan's ki. A dormant power is activated, and the receiving Saiyan receives a decent power boost. THIS is what I am counting on to happen between the two of us. You fuck me, knot me, pull on our connection, and I receive the last bit of power I need to obtain Super Saiyan."

Vegeta finished with a sigh and looked at his sparring partner's rather horrified expression.

"M-male Saiyans can get pregnant?!" Goku asked, eyes going very wide.

Vegeta's shoulders slumped, "there are no _male_ Saiyans. We all have the same sex. Unlike you humans, we have no 'women' or 'men'. I believe you call it 'intersexed'."

Goku tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Goddess Plant, of all the Saiyans- I HAD to get stuck with the dumb one." Vegeta startled when Goku's ki skyrocketed for a split second.

"I am NOT dumb!"

"Oh, I am sorry, intellectually challenged."

"Vegeta..." Goku said in a menacing voice, "for someone who needs my help, yer not makin' an effort to get on my good side."

"I do not know how to get on someone's good side!"

Goku threw his hands in the air, "start by complimenting me! 'Goku- er- Kakarot, you look fine today'!" He mimicked the Prince's gruff voice.

"You look fine EVERYday, why would today matter?!"

"Because yer tryina- Wait- What? Ya think I look fine everyday?" Goku's attitude changed.

Vegeta blushed at his slip, "y-you are not bad looking. For a Saiyan."

A smile slowly started spreading on Goku's face, "what else do ya like about me?"

"I- You smell nice."

"Just nice?"

"Do not push me." Vegeta warned.

"Yer the one tryin' t' seduce me..."

"Is it working?"

"Mmmmaybe."

"I like when you show your Saiyan side when you fight. And after the battle is won, your scent is- Very appealing."

"Then how about we spar for a while. Might get things goin'." Goku stood up and winked at the smaller warrior.

 

 

It was very dark when their sparring session came to an end. Neither warrior won. Goku, of course, could've powered up to Super Saiyan but decided against it, giving Vegeta a chance to outdo him.

Both were panting hard and lounging on the grass, while rivulets of sweat dripped down their frames.

"So- Vegeta. Do I smell nice?"

"Divine."

Goku chuckled and grabbed Vegeta by the nape of the neck, kissing him clumsily.

Vegeta was awestruck, and when Goku parted, his mouth was agape, "you-"

"Isn't this what ya expected?"

Vegeta closed his mouth and looked to the night sky, "I do not know what to expect from you anymore."

"Well- Ya do need my help, sooo..."

"I first need to know if you are a Latcher. Otherwise it would be pointless."

"I wouldna say 'pointless'. Spendin' time with ya is never a waste of time." Goku smiled as Vegeta tried to hide his blush.

"Very well. Let us see it."

"See what?"

"Your tool. Pink tractor beam. Yogurt slinger. All beef thermometer. Giggle stick. Saiyanhood. Master of ceremonies..." At Goku's vacant expression, the Prince added, "for fuck's sake- Your COCK."

"Oh! Ahahahah!" Goku untied his belt and pulled out his shaft. Vegeta whistled.

"It's not bad, huh?" Goku started stroking it.

"It is nice. For a Saiyan raised on this mud ball planet."

"Oh?" Goku stroke it harder and soon the flesh reached maximum extension, "I assume you've seen bigger?"

"Raditz was huge~"

"Ew. I did not need to know that about my brother."

"Oh, stop being such a prude." Vegeta took over for Goku and felt the hot rod under his white gloves.

Goku hissed, "ya think ya can take those off?"

Vegeta peeled his glove off and resumed stroking Goku's length. They both stayed in relative silence, Goku letting out the occasional moan and hitch in his breathing.

"Yogurt slinger? Really?" Goku chuckled disbelievingly.

"Blame your Z Warrior friends. I have overheard quite a few of their conversations."

"Hahaha. Eavesd-dropping?"

"Hardly. Saiyans have better hearing is all."

"Mmmm- Vegeta~ Have ya figured out if I'm a... a... "

"A Latcher? Do you feel the desire to fuck me or be fucked by me?"

"Ngh! I dun know. Both?"

"Then we shall have to find out the obvious way..." With that, Vegeta got out of his boots and leggings and straddled Goku's hips, directing the shaft towards his breeding hole.

"W-wait! Dontcha need t' prepare first? I know when I do this type of thing with Chichi, I need t' prepare her first before goin' in-"

"HA! I'm hardly a weak human. Besides, I'm using my breeding hole."

"Your  _what?"_

"You are ruining the mood, Kakarot. I shall explain later."

"Fine then. Don't blame me for what comes next-" Goku grabbed Vegeta by the hips and sunk him down his erection. Both Saiyans moaned loudly into the chilly night air.

"Ya feel just like Chichi! Wha-?"

"I told you-" Vegeta gritted out and began to move up and down Goku's dick, "Saiyans have both parts..."

"Wha~ Whaddaya mean both- Both parts?" Goku asked breathlessly.

"We all have a cock and a cunt."

"Nnnnmmm~" Goku stopped Vegeta's movements and breathed hard, "I'm close! I can't stop it!"

"Shit! So soon?!" Vegeta swatted Goku's hands away and started a brutal pace, their pelvic bones clashed with each thrust, Goku's dick reached deeper inside Vegeta's chanel.

"Wha- What is that?!" Goku could feel Vegeta's cervix every time he penetrated him. Instinct took over and Goku _needed_ to pierce through that small muscle. He just new there was more on the other side. He had to go DEEPER!

"AHHHHHHHHRRRRGH!" Goku slammed Vegeta down on his cock and pierced his cervix, instantly cumming and swelling inside.

"KAKAROOOOOOOT!" Vegeta screamed. Several birds took flight, too worried for their own safety to stay a while longer near these two strange beings.

The Prince collapsed, spent, on top of his sparring partner, now turned lover, and heeved.

"That- Was- Amazing." Goku exhaled.

"Turn me over." Vegeta commanded.

As Goku did so, he found he couldn't separate from his friend. His dick was stuck inside. "What the-"  


"Never you mind, just turn us over." Soon Vegeta was on his back, his legs each thrown over either of Goku's shoulders.

"Now what?"

"Pull out."

"Won't that hurt ya?" Goku asked, concerned.

"Do as I say!"

Goku tried pulling out but their organs weren't having it, "I can't. I'm stuck!"

"Pull harder!"

Goku did as told. He pulled on their connection, and kept pulling against the tension. Vegeta's insides gave a little. "Like that?!"

"More!"

"HNRRRR!" He kept pulling when his eyes caught sight of a faint glow coming from inside Vegeta's lower belly. It was a deep red.

"Vegeta? What's happening?" The glow became brighter with each second.

"PULL MORE!" Vegeta growled.

When Goku did so, Vegeta's body snapped. The red glow shot throughout his body and illuminated Vegeta's skin. Goku was transfixed, Vegeta looked beautiful.

Just how it started, the light began to fade. Soon Vegeta was back to normal.

"Vegeta? Vegetaaa." Goku tapped the Prince's cheek. The smaller Saiyan was out cold and Goku was still stuck inside him.

"Oh, well." Goku gently turned them on their side and spooned Vegeta. They weren't going anywhere and Goku was in no hurry.

 

 

The chirps of birds called to Goku's consciousness. The young Saiyan groggily opened his eyes. Bright light hit them, making Goku squint. He tried opening them again.

"What am I doing outside?" He sat up and looked around. He was alone. Memories of a prince writhing on top of him in pleasure made themselves known and Goku's eyes widened.

"Oh, _shit."_ He had slept with Vegeta.

 

 

Back in the gravity chamber, a golden Vegeta looked himself over in front of a mirror. The boost he received from last night's romp had given him the push he needed to fall over the edge.

"We'll see who is strongest now, Kakarot!"

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, I have more on Latchers and Lockers in my work 'Fantastic Beasts and how to Fuck Them'.  
> Womb knots aren't my original idea. Credits go to OddCoupleFan.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
